Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to testing applications and specifically to automated testing of applications using application programming interfaces (APIs). Therefore, the present disclosure advances an improvement in the technical field of application development and testing.
Software applications require extensive testing before being released to the general public to ensure proper functionality. In modern computing systems, many web and mobile software applications interact with exposed application programming interfaces (APIs) of various websites. To access the API of a specific website (e.g., Google Maps, PayPal, etc.), a developer requests a certificate from the website. Google is a registered trademark of Google Inc. a Delaware corporation, located at 1600 Amphitheatre Parkway, Mountain View, Calif. 94043. PayPal is a registered trademark of PayPal, Inc., a Delaware corporation, located at 2211 North First Street, San Jose, Calif. 95131.
Then, a signature for the exposed API is created using the certificate. Before testing the application, the user must create a request and response objects for the exposed API. During testing, the request object is invoked in a software automation tool. If no exceptions occur, then a verification manager determines whether the test was successful or not and reports either success or an error. Through extensive testing, software developers may ensure a more robust release of the application under test.